L'amitiée changée en Amour
by Kimi3999
Summary: Oui, j'avais pas d'idée pour le titre ... En tout cas, c'est un O.S. Français sur Rin X Len. J'espère que vous aimerez w


Rin et Len sont meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance. Jusque là, tout allait bien, ils s'amusaient et faisaient des farces aux autres Vocaloids presque tout les jours, dormaient dans la même chambre et partageaient tout. Mais un jour tout changea... pas pour Rin, mais pour Len.

A 14 ans, il apperçu que les yeux de Rin étaient d'un vif bleu plus beau que tout au monde, que ses cheveux étaient plus doux que de la laine et que le corps de Rin était plus développé et donc, plus attirant. Il devenait amoureux d'elle. Mais celle-ci appercevait Len juste comme meilleur ami, rien de plus.

Deux ans plus tard, toujours pas de signe de Rin qu'elle avait apperçu que Len l'aimait. Il l'aimait de plus en plus. A force d'attendre, Len perdi Rin : elle sortait avec Piko, mais celui-ci ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Piko était juste attiré par le corps de la jeune fille. Len, qui le savait, détestait Piko.

/Len Kagamine\

° Le soir.

J'était sur mon lit en train de me reposer un peu après une journée assez fatiguante, après les nombreuses coré' à apprendre et des enregistrements dans le studio, quand Rin entra dans la chambre. Elle était bien souriante, habillée en mini-jupe à la Aoki et T-shirt serré avec un col qui était trop grand et qui faisait comme décolté.

- Pourquoi tu es si contente? - demandais-je.

- J'ai mon premier rendez-vous avec Piko demain! - dit-elle en s'assayant sur mon lit. - J'ai hâte!

- Quitte-le le plus vite possible, s'il te plaît... - ai-je marmoné.

- Hein? Non! Je l'aime vraiment...

- Mais lui il ne t'aime pas...

- Arrêtes! C'est pas vrai. - me tappa-t-elle.

- Combien avait-il d'ex aux qu'elles il a cassé le coeur?

- ... ...12... mais ça n'a pas d'importance!

- Rin... Je veux juste que tu ai pas le coeur cassé... que tu sois contente... mais Piko ne veux pas de toi, mais de ton corps.

- Mm... - marmonna-t-elle, pas très contente.

Je me suis levé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras de la façon qu'elle puisse entendre mon coeur battre. J'ai carressé son dos.

- Eh, Rin... dis-moi ce que tu ressent quand je te prend dans mes bras...

- Je me sens... bien... - a-t-elle dis.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Elle les a admirés jusqu'à dire :

- Len... Tu es assez beau en fin de compte! - rigola-t-elle.

J'ai souri. Je lui ai carressé la joue et j'ai rapproché mon visage du sien. Ma main est déscendue jusqu'au manton de Rin et l'a attrapé.

- L-Len... - dit-elle après un court moment, comme s'il elle s'était soudainement réveillée, elle se recula un peu.- Q-qu'es ce que tu voulais faire...?

- A ton avis? - dis-je en m'approchant d'elle à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- L-Len, t-tu... - rougit-elle en s'allongeant.

- Je t'aime... - lui ai-je embrassé la nuque.

- Len... - gémit-elle. - Len, a-arrêtes...

J'ai lèché son cou et j'ai relevé ma tête pour la voir dans les yeux. Elle était à bou de larmes.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a, Rin? - lui ai-je demandé d'une voix douce.

- Arrêtes... Tu me fait perdre la tête... Je ne veux pas que nôtre amitié se casse... je t'aime mais... je ne le veux pas... - elle a commencé à pleurer.

- Shhh... Ne pleure pas... - j'ai frollé ma joue contre la sienne. - J'aime pas quand tu pleure... - ai-je chuchoté et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. - Si tu m'aime c'est que tu veux m'aimer...

- Mais j'avais peur... - chuchota-t-elle.

- De quoi? Que je te rejette? Et qu'on deviens ennemis?

- Len... - pleurait-elle.

Elle m'a entourée de ses bras et s'est calmée. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux encore une fois et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je croyais embrasser un ange, ses lèvres chaudes me faisaient rêver. J'ai retiré ma bouche de la sienne et j'ai souris après avoir vu ses yeux pleins de satisfaction et qui appelaient "encore". Elle a carresé mes cheveux et a défait ma queu de cheval. Puis elle m'a embrassé. Je lui ai lèché la lèvre pour qu'elle ouvre sa bouche. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, j'ai donc introduit ma langue dans sa cavitée bucale et on a mélangés nos lessives. C'était si bon...

J'ai baissé mes mains jusqu'à ses jambes en lui enlevant sa jupe, dévoilant sa culotte orange à traits blancs. J'ai descendu mon visage jusqu'à son décolté en laissant un chemain de lessive.

- Len... - gémit-elle, qui m'a fait frissonner et m'a plus exité.

Elle enleva mon T-shirt jaune et caressa mon torse, tendis que moi je lèchais sa poitrine. Ses vêtements me barraient le passage pour aller plus bas, donc j'ai soulevé le beau T-shirt de Rin et dès enlevé, je l'ai jetté par terre. Je carressais son corps avec ma main jusqu'arriver à l'endroit entre ses jambes de Rin. Ma main glissa sous la culotte mignonne et mouillée de ma princesse et mes doigts firent des allers-retours dans ma Rin.

- A-ah... - gémit-elle un peu plus fort que la dernière fois.

- Shhh... - chuchotai-je.

J'ai continué de faire des allers-retours en lèchant son corps. Après un moment, j'ai sorti mes doigts de son endroit intime et j'ai enlevé sa petite culotte orange. Rin a alors enlevé mes jeans et mes boxers bleu pour se prendre à lècher mon engin. Elle le prit dans sa bouche et fit elle aussi des allers-retours.

- Ah... Rin... - ai-je soupiré.

Quand Rin me faisait du bien, je lui ai détaché son soutient-gorge, que Rin a ensuite posé à côté d'elle. Elle reçu après un liquide dans la bouche de ma part et l'a avalé.

- Désolé, je t'ai pas prévenu... - dis-je. - Tu n'était pas obligée de l'avaler...

- C'est pas grave... - dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche tout en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa avec la langue. Cette fois, sa lessive avait un goût plus bizar. Je l'ai poussé sur le lit et j'ai écarté ses jambes. Je suis entré dans elle.

- Aaah... - gémit-elle encore une fois.

Je faisais mes allers-retours. Rin mis ses mains sur mon dos et le griffa un peu.

- Ah... Mm... Len... - dit-elle avec efforts.

Elle me griffa plus fort.

- Rin!... - ai-je soupiré.

- P-pardon...

Elle a mit ses bras sur le lit et tennait la couverture comme elle me griffait. Je respirait de plus en plus fort et Rin gémissait aussi fort. Des fois je lui chuchotait des "chut" et elle essayait de se calmer.

- Leeen... - a gémit Rin en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

La fin du bien approchait et je pris un grand plaisir de l'orgasme synchronisé avec ma Rin. Je me suis tourné et je suis tombé sur le lit à côté de Rin, qui, comme moi, respirait fort et vite. Je lui ai caressé la joue, puis j'ai mis la couverture sur moi et sur Rin. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa.

- Je t'aime... - chochota-t-elle en s'endormant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... - lui répondis-je en carressant sa tête.

Elle s'est endormie paisiblement. Je fis de même.

° Le lendemain.

Je ne voulais pas réveiller Rin, qui dormait comme un ange collée à mon corps, alors je me suis retiré du lit en douceur. Je voulais prendre ma douche : j'ai pris ma serviette, des vêtements propres et j'ai mis mes boxers. On avait une salle de bain comune. On la partageait avec Miku, Luka et Kaito. Je suis sortis et j'ai vu Miku attendre près de la salle de bain de notre petit groupe de cinq.

- KAITO DEPHÊCHES-TOI! J'ATTEND DES HEURES! - cria-t-elle à la porte.

- Oui, oui, pas la peine de crier! - on a entendu une voix derrière la porte.

- Humpf! - croisa les mains Miku.

- Bonjour Miku... - dis-je.

- Hm? - s'est-elle retournée, puis elle rigola un peu. - Bonjour Len-kun!

- Pourquoi tu rigoles? - dis-je avec une expression un peu en colère.

- Dis, la nuit tu pourras essayer de calmer un peu plus Rin, Piko pourrait entendre! - rigola-t-elle.

- Tu... - j'étais paralysé.

- C'est pas que vous faites beaucoup de bruit, au contraire, mais j'entend tout car je suis juste à côté! Ha ha! - souria-t-elle pas très méchament.

- ...Si tu dis à qui que se soit... - dis-je en la fusillant du regard.

- Oui, oui! - rigola-t-elle.

- J'ai tout entendu! - dit Kaito à travers la porte.

Huh...


End file.
